Using a dye dilutiion technique combined with rapid sampling, gastric emptying and secretion are being evaluated in vivo in man, dogs, and monkeys. Results obtained from such studies are being used to develop a mathematical model of gastric emptying and to explore the role played by gastric emptying in various clinical disorders such as postoperative ileus, Zollinger-Ellison syndrome, and duodenal ulcer.